lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tayleo
Tayleo ' '(Tayl/or and L/'eo') is the friendship pairing between Leo and Taylor. They were arch-enemies and have fought each other twice. Taylor Krane broke Leo's arm, which led to Douglas repairing it with bionics. They have forgiven each other and made a fresh start. This pairing is shipped as a friendship and shipped romantically by some fans. It's shown they care and look out for each other, despite their history as enemies. Overview Taylor, under the control of her creator, Victor Krane, first met Leo at Mission Creek High School. Leo was surprised to see that she was the girl who revealed his siblings' bionic secret to the world, being bionic herself. Taylor offered to take out Leo, and crushed his right arm with a ceiling pillar of the school's interior (thanks to her abilities). Later, when she and Krane returned to their warehouse, she was surprised to see that Leo had his arm healed with bionic components, with the help of Douglas. Leo tried to get back at her during a bionic fight, but instead aimed at Krane. Leo would never forget what Taylor Krane did to him after she got rounded up by the government. Sometime later, she had escaped, and challenged Leo to a rematch at an abandoned junkyard. Leo was more confident to face her this time, and eventually blasted her away from the junkyard with his new Energy Transference ability, believing he killed her. This wasn't the last to be seen of Taylor, as she was now an innocent, traumatized teenage girl when Krane's Triton App was deactivated. Unfortunately, when Leo saw her again at the Bionic Academy, he failed to notice that, and took her out twice. He got up to speed of what brought her there, and dropped his hostility against her. Upon learning that she was being forced to crush Leo by Krane, she was willing to put her evil past behind her and make a fresh start with Leo, who accepted. As of now, the two are friends. Moments Season 3 You Posted What?!? * Leo was shocked that there really was a girl (Taylor). * Taylor asked Leo if he ever got beaten up by a girl. * Leo snarkily didn't want to answer Taylor's question. * Leo wondered why Taylor didn't have a heat signature. * Taylor crushes Leo's arm with a ceiling beam. * Taylor almost kills Leo, which cost him his arm, and led to Douglas giving him bionics components implanted in his arm. * Leo called Taylor "cupcake." * Leo kept trying to hit Taylor with his laser spheres. * Taylor put Leo's arm behind his back. * Taylor threw Leo on the ground. Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Taylor decides to battle Leo, out of everyone there. * Taylor tells Leo that this is the last time he will be seeing her, or anyone for that matter. * Leo tells Taylor that she's "S-Done", which is a play on her soldier name, S-1. * Leo battles Taylor, and uses his energy transference ability to send her flying away from the junkyard. Season 4 One of Us * Taylor did not remember Leo when she saw him come out. * Leo attacks Taylor with his laser sphere knocking her out, twice (Douglas had to stop him a third time). * Leo apologizes to Taylor for knocking her out twice. * During the reenactment of the virus, Leo asked Taylor if she remembered anything, which she replied with no. * They put their past behind them and made a fresh start. Lab Rats: On The Edge *Leo quits the Academy because he felt guilty about causing Taylor to loose her eyesight. *Taylor tries to convince Leo to get back in the hero game after learning of his family's incident. *They shared a hug. Trivia * Leo's enemy relationship with Taylor is similar to that of him and Marcus. Taylor has almost the same abilities as him, and like Marcus, is primarily obsessed with killing Leo. * Taylor is the reason Leo permanently lost his right arm became bionic. Ironically, Leo causes Taylor to lose her eyesight. Gallery Shippers #Regularman25 #Elijah.mboss #Leorules*5 #Aardvarkbanana911 #RandomDragon37 #SuperSaiyanLabRats #NerdAlert123 #Labrater #Sb gohan #KellyB8 Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Leo Category:Pairings with Taylor